


[Podfic] Moleskine

by JinkyO



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: A good agent takes notes. An imagining of entries that John Reese makes to his pocket journal.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[Podfic] Moleskine

**Stream or Download (mp3):**

[Music and Sound Effects version](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wys7mg28vhfmyea/Moleskine%20-POI_Reese_Finch_Gen-%20by%20JinkyO.mp3?dl=0) [ 00:01:41 | 1.6 MB ] 

[No Music No Effects version](https://www.dropbox.com/s/73u6l6dorqna28f/Moleskine%20-POI_Reese_Finch_Gen_No%20Music_FX%20-%20by%20JinkyO.mp3?dl=0) [ 00:01:26 | 1.4 mb ]


End file.
